


Four Seconds

by eowells



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Old Drabble, They love each other, laurel likes hugging nyssa, nyssa hates being touched, suddenly nyssa doesnt hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eowells/pseuds/eowells
Summary: In which Laurel always hugs Nyssa goodbye and Nyssa always counts the seconds before she lets go.





	Four Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Oof really short old ass drabble that i wasnt ever gonna do anything else with so here take my trash

One. Two. Three. Four. 

Laurel was the first to pull away from the hug, she always was. Her arms retracted back to her sides, though Nyssa could still feel the ghost of her touch. By now she knew well that sensation would last for hours and on rare occasions, days. The assassin loathed hugs or any form of human contact that wasn't her driving her fist into an assailant's face. The only person she'd ever enjoyed physical contact with was Sara. Sara had always been overly affectionate with her, but she found it hard to complain when she saw how happy her touch made her Beloved.

Laurel was different. She was far less touchy but she always found the time to give Nyssa a tight hug before walking off. The first time Laurel hugged her, Nyssa nearly tried to take her to the ground. Though, when she realized Laurel meant no harm by the interaction, Laurel was already pulling away. It wasn't until hours later that Nyssa realized she'd been counting in her head.

Laurel's hugs always lasted four seconds. No more. No less. Nyssa was partially convinced she wasn't the only one counting in her head.

"I'll catch you around." Laurel said, smiling.

"Of course." Came Nyssa's response.

"Don't forget about dinner tonight."

"I will do my best to remember."

Nyssa had no intention of forgetting, especially when it meant she'd have more time to speak to Laurel. Though Laurel insisted Nyssa come live with her, the two only saw each other in passing nowadays with little time to talk. There were a few nights where Nyssa would find herself lying awake with tears in her eyes as she stared at the wall and somehow, Laurel would just know to come in and check on her. She'd come in, exhausted from work, and climb into bed with Nyssa and then drape her arm over Nyssa's waist.

In the morning they would act as if nothing had ever happened. Of course, nothing had exactly happened. Nyssa frequently reminded herself of that. It was tiring, but she'd found herself to be quite resilient.


End file.
